Printers with associated cassettes to provide inked ribbons for their print heads are old in the art. Many suffer deficiencies. It has been our concern to devise a cassette with a protracted lifetime, giving over an 8-million-character service, and yet offering an overall net simplicity in cassette design which can be manufactured at a low cost. This is the subject of the instant invention.